I'm Not Going Anywhere For A Long Time
by DarkLombax1999
Summary: I don't know how to summerize it without giving to much away. The title pretty much sums it up. Rated K because their is some blood and one word that might not be for kids


**Hey Guys it's me Ratchena Argon. I changed my name to DarkLombax1999, but its still me! Anyway this is a one shot that popped into my head after listening to Awake and Alive by Skillet. (For some reason I have been obsessed with that particular song.) Anyhow I know I haven't done any Ratchet and Clank fanfics in a while so I decided what the heck I'll just jot this down. At any rate I hope you enjoy it! I love you all and Ok I'll shut up now….**

**XxXx**

"Ratchet wake up! Wake up!" Yelled a very familiar mechanical voice

That's all the young Lombax could here as the world around him turned dark.

He felt like he was falling. Falling down into an endless black pit of nothingness, yet he felt his body relax as all his fear and the pain in his chest disappeared as time slowly ticked by. Maybe it was because he won the fierce battle against the giant robot beast destroying the galaxy or maybe it was because he knew that no one was severely hurt and all his friends were safe and very much alive.

"Ratchet please hang on! Help is coming!"

Is that Clank? Ya that's him. Ratchet thought answering his own question.

Ah good old Clank. Always worrying about me, always looking out for me. Even when I acted like a total jerk or really stupid he was always there by my side….. I' am so lucky to have him as a friend. He thought dreamily

The golden Lombax felt his lip curl a little in an attempted to smile.

He tried to open his eyes to look at Clank one last time, but he couldn't. All his strength seemed too fade along with everything else. Ratchet felt a stab of pain in his chest. He gave out a painful gasped that was followed with one last breath, then silence.

"Ratchet!... Stay with me! Please!" Clank pleaded

But it was too late. Ratchet was already gone.

Clank quickly notice that Ratchet's shallow breathing had stopped abruptly. His head turned limply to the side and his hand he used to cover his wound fell to the ground.

"R-Ratchet?" Clank asked fearing the worst

Clank picked up Ratchet's cold, bloody, gloved hand and began to rub it, in a useless attempt to warm it up.

"Ratchet? Ratchet please wake up.." Clank choked

He quickly gave up as he realized that his friend was no longer with him. He pulled Ratchet's hand to his chest (not caring that cold blood was now being smudged all over him); so that he could hold him close one last time. He looked at Ratchet's once golden fur slowly turned to a pale gray. His light crimson blood was now turning black as it aged over very little time.

"Oh my god!" Cried a voice

Clank turned to see Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr and Quark standing in shock. Talwyn had tears streaming down her face as she saw Ratchet. Lying lifelessly on the ground.

Quark's face seemed to turn green (Almost the exact shade of his suit.) from the sight of blood, but was clearly to grief stricken to move.

Talwyn buried her head in Cronk's chest as she burst into tears. Cronk patted her on the back gently.

"It's ok Ms. Talwyn. He's in a better place now." He whispered to her

Zephyr looked down at the ground in respect as Quark's mouth hung open, speechless.

Clank looked back at Ratchet. His now sad pale green eyes gazed at the young Lombax, who seemed to have a faint smile on his face. Clank couldn't tell if his mind was playing tricks on him or not, but he did know one thing. Ratchet died an honorable death and wouldn't want him or anyone else to mourn over him for to long.

"The Universe has a wonderful sense of humor! The trick is learning to take a joke." Rang Orvus's voice in Clank's mind.

I-I don't understand father. I don't get the joke. Clank thought as he was burdened with more grief.

Slowly Clank placed both of Ratchet's hands on the Lombax's chest, so it looked like he was sleeping like he did back home.(Minus the blood and pale fur of course.)

Clank then realized that he never truly had to go through this before. Well maybe twice. Once with Orvus and once with Ratchet at the Great Clock, but that didn't exactly count for he never met Orvus in person and he rewound time to save Ratchet. Still he hadn't had much experience with this. He read books about such loses and noticed the particular pattern on how people dealt with their lost. First they would realize either a good or bad thing about the newly departed, then their thoughts would switch to how it was somehow their fault, and then to regrets. What they shouldn't or should have done while the person was still alive. Everything else depended on how close the person was to them.

This thought made him realize how strong Ratchet really was, well uh mentally and emotionally at least.

Losing his parents and race that he never met, his orphan friends from his childhood, his gang friends that took him in when he was homeless and Alister the closest thing to a father Ratchet had ever known. But still he managed to dust himself off and stay strong for his friends and himself.

Clank's thoughts now went to self blame.

Why hadn't he noticed the armed commando and warned Ratchet? He asked himself

This is all my fault if I would have just paid more attention Ratchet would be alive right now! He thought to himself angrily

Clank realized that he was doing the exact same thing as the people in his stories did, but he could help it. It was like blinking, he just couldn't stop himself.

His thoughts switched again, now to the regrets.

Strangely he wished with all his heart and soul that he would have kissed Ratchet.

No not on the lips or the cheek. No, but on his forehead. As strange as that sounded he wished when Ratchet was alive that he would have kissed him on the forehead.

As he thought of it Ratchet and him where more than just friends. To him Ratchet was like a big brother. Always protecting him and explaining things to him. Like the time Zephyr asked them if they had the stones to jump. Clank asked what were stones and if he had any. Ratchet told him no and that he would explain later. Well he kept his promise. He explained everything and answered all of Clanks questions to the best of his knowledge in a classy clean way. Maybe that was it. That was why he wanted to kiss Ratchet. Because Ratchet was like a brother to him, he wanted to be something more to Ratchet than just a friend, like he was to him. Like a family member he never had.

Clank broke away from his thoughts and looked back at his friend. Slowly he leaned over to Ratchet, he hesitated at first, but went along with his plan as he placed his lips to Ratchet's cold forehead. He knew it was weird for a robot. Let alone a male robot to kiss a male organic life form, but he didn't care. He knew this was his very last chance to do this.

After gently kissing Ratchet another thing he regretted popped in his mind. He leaned over to his ear.

"I'm so sorry Ratchet…. I love you." He whispered

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ratchet opened his eyes to find himself staring into the beautiful daylight sky. He laid there as he was greeted by a lovely scent of clean Mechanical oil (Strangely his favorite scent).

After a few moments of enjoying his favorite smell he slowly sat up to see that he was a strange garden.

Instead of plants he was surrounded by little gadgets that resembled what should be plants. Ratchet got up on his feet to see that he was lying on sliver platform. He backed up a few feet to see that he was lying on what appeared to be his face. His head was made up of the glowing golden medal, his stripes and cap were bronze, and his eyes were made with real emerald gems. Around Ratchet's face was Lombax writing (sadly that he couldn't read) and what seemed to be incomplete symbols on the side. Ratchet decided to explore a little more. He walked up to a mechanical rose bush with bronze, silver and golden metals.

Ratchet leaned in close to a rose that was nothing but a little bud. The steam and thorns were bronze and so were the leaves. Ratchet watched as the shiny metal gears turned with a slight click. Ratchet listened closely as he thought he heard a timer or something.

_Ring!_

Ratchet jumped back in surprised as the once rose bud burst into a full beautiful golden rose with a silver middle.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Ratchet cried excitedly.

_Buzzzz…_

Ratchet's ear flickered as he looked over to see a golden and bronze bee buzz by.

Ratchet reached his hand out. The bee landed on his hand; slowly Ratchet brought the little bee up to his face so he could observe it with more detail.

The bee had large silver orbs for eyes; he had hand made wings that were made of dense copper wire. He could tell by how imperfect they were. Ratchet saw more little gears ticking away inside the little bee. The bee flew off Ratchet's hand and disappeared though the trees.

Ratchet looked around the well made mechanical plants the surrounded him. He had a strange feeling like he's been in this garden before; well not _this_ garden, but one very much like it. When he was very young.

Ratchet turned back and started to walk deeper and deeper into the woods that surrounded the garden. Until things stared to become less and less complete. Ratchet saw as many unfinished and unidentifiable objects scattered the floor.

"Dang nab it! Now who's the funny guy that shoved this here harp in these gears?" Asked an irritated voice

"No way" Ratchet said as he turned back to follow the irritated voice.

Ratchet walked out of the woods to look straight ahead to see a huge marble stair case with gold lining lead up to a huge gold gate with an Omni Wrench with two angle wings sprouting out on the sides in the middle. Two light yellow brick guard towers could be seen on both sides of the gate. Ratchet couldn't see inside because of the bright light behind the gate and the white pinkish clouds hovering above.

"Come on you can do it." Said the irritated voice. Ratchet looked over to see a very familiar backside pulling something that was stuck in between two huge metal gears. Ratchet smiled as he quickly recognized him as the Plumber.

He walked over to him.

"Need help?" He asked

The Plumber jumped with surprise and quickly turned around to see Ratchet.

"Boy! You can't be sneaking up on old people like that!" He exclaimed

"Sorry. So what seems to be the problem?" Ratchet asked.

"Some comedian thought it would be hilarious if he shoved this harp in these gears!" The plumber said in a tone of disbelief as he used his thumb to point at the gears behind him.

Ratchet looked over at the gears. He rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Hmmm… Mind if I try?" He asked

The plumber shrugged his shoulders.

"Be my guest. I've been working on this for an hour now." He said

Ratchet pulled out his Omni Wrench and placed it over the harp. He started to push it back and forth on the gears.

"You..*ug*.. Know I'm kind of..*ug* surprised to see you here.*ug* Isn't this like..*ug* Heaven or something?" Ratchet asked in between groans

"Hey I go wherever the job takes me. Besides this here older Lombax said it was very important that I come here." The plumber said

Ratchet paused for a second then went back to work.

"What *ug* did he look like?" He asked

"Oh a lot like you now that you mention it, but you know older."

Ratchet's eyes went wide

"My… My father?"

"Ya I guess, any who he told me that after I fixed this I was to give you a message."

"What's the message?" Ratchet asked

"Hey the jobs not finished yet!"

Ratchet looked at the harp to see it was almost out. With all his might he pushed against his wrench. Ratchet's feet were slipping on the floor, his breath was taken away, and beads of sweat was falling down his forehead until finally the harp popped out.

Ratchet let out a breath of exhaustion as the gears stared to turn once again. The Plumber picked up the harp up from the floor and examined it.

"Good job kid! You didn't even damage it!" He praised

"Thanks. Now the message?" Ratchet asked breathlessly

"Ok, Ok hold your horses. He wanted me to tell you that you should really reconsider your verdict."

Ratchet gave him a confused look

"Wait, wait, wait I thought I was dead? What do I have to reconsider?"

Just then Ratchet felt something cold on his forehead.

"What the…?" He asked as he rubbed his forehead.

He looked at his hand to see nothing, but a clean glove.

He looked up at the plumber who nodded his head.

"That." He answered

"I-I don't understand." Ratchet said

"I'm so sorry Ratchet….I love you."

"Clank? Clank! Where are you buddy?" Ratchet asked as he desperately looked around for his little friend.

Was that really Clank? I never herd him say that before. Ratchet thought

He turned back towards the Plumber

"Where is he?" He asked

"Look kid. You can either take this here harp and walk up those stairs to be reunited with your family or you can walk down those stairs and be united back with your living friends." He explained as he pointed at the black and silver stairs leading down that Ratchet never notice before.

He looked down at the ground, clearly thinking hard. He really wanted to finally meet his family, but he didn't want to leave Clank, Talwyn or anyone else for that matter.

"What do you think I should do?" Ratchet asked

The plumber shrugged

"It's not my decision, but what I can say is that your arrival here was very unexpected. I mean your father hasn't even finished building your paradise yet." He said, pointing at the woods behind him that Ratchet had previously walked out of.

Ratchet's jaw dropped.

"He did that?" He asked

"Yep all of that is hand made and his idea… well except the garden that was your mother's idea. Apparently when you where just a wee baby you loved to play in the garden." He said with a slight chuckle

Ratchet smiled at the thought as he now learned why the garden looked so familiar.

"So basically it isn't finished yet?" He asked

"Technically speaking no, its not."

Ratchet gave a huge grin as he covered his eyes.

"Then its best to keep it a secret." He said as he carefully made his way towards the staircase

The Plumber gave him a small chuckle

"Your parents would be proud of you."

Ratchet stopped at the top of the stairs, he uncovered his eyes and turned to face him.

"I know they are." He said smiling

The Plumber waved goodbye and Ratchet did the same.

"I'll see you around ok" He said

"You bet your sweet ass you will." The plumber answered as he packed up his tool box and disappeared with a flash of light.

Ratchet shook his head with a small chuckle from the Plumbers words.

He looked back over at the huge gate to see two dark Lombax figures holding on to each other on top of one of the guard towers. One was tall and had a tail swaying calmly behind him; the other was a few inches shorter with long hair that flowed in the wind like silk.

Ratchet couldn't see their faces, but knew that they were his parents watching over him.

He waved to them with a loving smile.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." He whispered

The figures waved back at him and the female figure blew him a kiss.

Ratchet pretended to catch it and place it over his heart.

"I'll see you guys later… I love you." He whispered

The female figure made a heart shape with her hands and lifted it above her head.

Ratchet knew what she meant. She was trying to tell him that they loved him too.

He looked over at the other tower to see another figure. This one was more buff than the other and his tail seemed to flow effortlessly in the wind. He held a double sided Omni Wrench and stood straight and proud.

Ratchet saluted the figure.

"Alister." He said

Alister saluted Ratchet back, the put his wrench behind him and crossed his arms.

Ratchet gave him a nod as he wiped the tears that so eagerly wanted to fall out of his eyes and turned back to the stairs. He took a deep breath as he made his way down.

When Ratchet stepped on the third step he was blinded by a bright light and once again felt like he was falling, but this time into a bright pit of nothings.

He turned on his back and closed his eyes as he heard voices all around him.

"I love you." Said Clank's

"Ratchet!" Echoed another's

"Your parents would be so proud."

"Don't worry kid. They won't get you as long as I'm breathing."

Ratchet felt a bitter sweet feeling as he heard voices that he hadn't heard in years.

"Clank…I'm coming home." He said with a smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clank, Cronk, Zephyr, Talwyn, and Quark all Walked in silence.

Talwyn's eyes were puffy and red from crying and she hugged herself as they walked. Quark tried a couple of times to lighten the mood with some of his (Fake) Hero stories or a joke, but to no prevail. The lost was just too great for anyone to see humor right now. Cronk and Zephyr took turns carrying Ratchet's body as poor Clank just stared at his blood stained hands.

Clank wanted so much to help carry Ratchet, but with lack of size and strength couldn't.

What good am I if I can't even carry Ratchet? He thought bitterly

I'm so useless. I can't even mange to warn someone that someone else is pulling a gun on them or carry anything heavy. I'm either a small nitwit or a big galumphing freak. Like Quark! He thought angrily

He gave Quark a soul pricing glare.

Oh look at me I'm so pathetic that I'm actually picking on Quark. He thought

"Here Cronk your turn. My bolts are getting loose again." Zephyr said as he gently handed Ratchet to Cronk.

Cronk sadly looked down at Ratchet.

"Poor rookie. So young, so filled with life, and a thirst for adventure. It's just not fair I tell ya, not fair! His heart was so pure. I bet you with all the bolts in the universe he had more heart than everyone in three galaxies put together." Cronk said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Clank looked back down at his hands and sighed.

Talwyn noticed this and pulled out a Blue handkerchief from her pocket.

"Here Clank you better whip some of that off." She said as she tried to hand him the handkerchief.

Clank turned away from her.

"No…. No thank you" He said is a hollow voice

Talwyn didn't push the matter. She sadly looked down at the handkerchief as she realized it was Ratchet's favorite color.

She felt her tears threatening to come out again. She whipped her face and quickly shoved the napkin back I her pocket.

"I miss you Ratchet… I miss you so much." She whispered

Clank quickly caught up with Cronk, so he could be at least semi close to Ratchet.

Cronk looked down at the little robot. And saw that he wanted to help with Ratchet in anyway possible.

"Hey… uh rookie? Could ya hold his tail? It's getting kinda heavy and it's scraping my leg." He said

Clank made a faint smile and nodded his head as he gently grasped the Lombax's tail.

He knew Cronk really didn't need help with Ratchet. He was only being nice for his sake, but he pretended that he really was needed. It made the pain he felt bearable.

"Thanks rook I owe ya one." He said

Clank didn't answer, he just brought Ratchet's tail close to his face and hugged it. Even though he couldn't cry, Clank wish he could. Maybe then the pain he felt in his chest would subside a little bit.

"I guess now you have to go back to the clock huh Clank?" Asked Quark

"No.." Clank said

"Then what are you gonna do? I mean without Ratchet?" He asked

Clank shrugged his shoulders

"I'm not going to make any decisions now."

"Well if you need anything you know where all here for ya." Quark said

This actually surprised Clank. That for once he was thinking about someone else than himself.

Even when Clank was missing and no one knew if he was dead or alive, Quark still only thought only about himself.

I wonder what changed? Clank asked himself

He didn't think much of it, it was better just to believe that Quarks wasn't all self-centered.

"Thanks Quark." He said

Quark gently patted him on the back

"You bet ya."

"So where are we headed?" Quark asked.

"To the nearest town, about three miles from here. We need to get Ratchet on ice so he can have a proper burial." Zephyr explained as he looked down at his compass.

Quark nodded his head.

"He deserves a huge tombstone that has Ratchet Galactic Hero. In large letters." Quark said using his hands to make out the shape of the tombstone.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then they all walked in silence once again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ratchet was greeted by darkness and something cold and hard. Slowly as he felt all his senses come back he realized that he was being carried. He felt someone's cold arms under his back and on his side. He also felt something or someone holding his tail.

He felt a little pain on his chest, but not as much as before.

Ratchet tried to open his eyes, but didn't have enough strength yet to do so.

Clank looked up at Ratchet as he felt a pulse in his tail.

He knew that it was impossible for Ratchet's tail to have a pulse, but his sensors had never failed him before….

Oh maybe it's because I'm all upset. Clank thought

He looked away from Ratchet and tried to concentrate on something else foe awhile.

Zephyr finished tightening his bolts then in the corner of his eye. He swore he saw Ratchet breathing. He turned his head and if he be damned if Ratchet wasn't breathing.

No that's not possible! He… He can't be alive he thought

"Oh Ms. Talwyn my eyes are playing tricks on me again." He called

"What do you see?" She asked as she ran up to him and checked to see if anything was wrong.

"I swear it looks like the rookie's breathing!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Ratchet.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Cronk slowly got down on his knees so Clank could see Ratchet.

By this point Ratchet's strength has almost fully returned and he was ready to see his friends once again.

Slowly Ratchet opened his eyes. At first he couldn't see a thing, but that quickly changed as his eyes adjusted to see all these familiar, friendly faces.

Clank's eyes lit up and his mouth dropped.

"R-Ratchet?" He asked

Ratchet smiled at his friend.

"Hi pal." He answered

Quark's eyes went wide.

"Zombie!" He screamed in a girlish voice

Ratchet chuckled at Quark's outburst

"Ratchet!" Talwyn called as she brought him a tight hug.

"Ow.. my chest." He groaned

"Oh sorry." She said.

"Ya way to go rookie!" Zephyr cheered

"How ya feeling?" Cronk asked

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders.

"Little stiff."

"Well it looks like your wound is just about healed." Zephyr said with a surprised look.

Ratchet looked down to see that it was nothing, but a bullet wound scab.

"Wait how is this possible I mean you were dead!" Talwyn asked

"Who cares your alive" Cronk said.

"Ya well I'm just too stubborn to stay gone long." Ratchet joked

Clank walked over to Ratchet and grabbed his hand.

"Ratchet I love you." He choked

"I love you too pal."

Clank grabbed Ratchet's neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't ever leave us again." Clank said.

Ratchet smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time." He said

They let go of each other.

"So can a Lombax get anything to eat around here?" He asked

Everyone laughed and Quark burst in tears.

"I'm just so happy my sidekick is alive again!" He cried as he picked Ratchet up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Ah Quark.. I can't breathe." Ratchet choked

**XxXx**

**Oh My God I killed Ratchet! But he' fine now :D I kept going back and forth on whether or not to keep him dead. I was all like ok live, die, live, die, live, die oh screw it! Let him live. Lol I'm such a weirdo! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R I always love feed back. Sorry, but I did rush the ending so ya sorry about that. Um did I tell you that I love you guys I mean all your support and your amazing stories that you guys write I mean come on you guys are awesome! Anyway Love ya! And Please remember to R&R no hate! Peace out!**


End file.
